Get Another Hobby
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: In which Koenma takes a stand against Kurama and Hiei's shenanigans Hiei/Botan/Kurama Hiei/Botan Kurama/Botan


Karin: Hey guys—started getting into Yu Yu Hakusho (I'm at the dark tournament arc) and I fell in love with the Kurama/Botan and Hiei/Botan pairings so I decided to do one myself! Hope you like it.

Pairings: Hiei/Botan, Kurama/Botan.

Summary: In which Koenma takes a stand against Kurama and Hiei's shenanigans

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Get Another Hobby

Koenma sucked on his pacifier aggressively as he surveyed the two demons before him. Kurama was looking at him dead on with a nonchalance that told him he wasn't really bothered by the summoning and Hiei as usual was looking at something else, not even dignifying the spirit prince with his attention. George nervously looked back and forth between the three with a loud gulp.

"I assume you know why you two are here." Koenma spoke. The two demons wouldn't even give him the courtesy of nodding—unapologetic bastards!

"Hn. Not really." Hiei spoke. Kurama shrugged and smiled sarcastically.

"Couldn't hazard a guess, really."

A vein started pulsing in his head at the two's arrogance. He was the spirit world's prince dammit!

"Very well. I have called you here to tell you two to promptly get another hobby." Koenma crossed his arms, glaring at them. They just blankly stared back. The toddler jumped up and pulled down the chart board to have them view it. There were red lines all over the place in a chaotic style. "My ferry girls are working overtime because you keep stealing Botan away from her duties!"

"Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about." Hiei retorted coolly. Koenma snapped his fingers and George handed him a book.

"Let's see—last week you convinced her to forgo ferrying and instead spend the day at park, Kurama! Hiei, you've threatened to kill her if she doesn't get ice cream with you every day at 2 o'clock! Kurama, you purposely rearranged the ferry girls schedule three times this week without my permission so she could spend time with you! And don't forget that you Hiei kidnapped her right in the middle of ferrying so she could go with you to see Yukina in the mountains!"

"Flying there on her oar is easier than running all the way there." Hiei said simply, as if Koenma was stupid for not realizing that. Koenma chewed on his pacifier furiously, springing out of his desk chair before George grabbed him and settled him down.

"Kidnapping is a strong word—I would say we've been merely distracting her. " Kurama added.

"Hmph! Kidnapping or distracting—you're still taking her away from her duties!" the prince crossed his arms. "Not to mention all my subordinates keep leaving _their_ duties to gossip about it!" at this, George looked away and whistled innocently as sweat ran down his face. "If this continues, I'll be swamped with work for eons! Find another spirit or demon to court that _doesn't_ work for me!"

"Unfortunately, we have to decline that." Kurama told Koenma. He gave a serious look to the prince. "I'm quite serious about Botan. No other will do I'm afraid."

"Same." Hiei agreed. He gave Koenma a glare. "Suggesting I go after someone that is below me is disgusting." Koenma blinked in surprise, shocked that Kurama, and especially Hiei, would be so open about admitting they were interested in Botan if the option to choose another was brought up.

"Well… what about both of you cooperating with each other?! Shouldn't you be fighting over her?" Koenma scrambled for anything to get his way. The demons both gave him a glare.

"It's quite simple really—it's easier to court her together than have us cause her distress by choosing one of us. Demons can have the same mate as other demons as long as there is an agreement by all parties involved to only share with the demons in the agreement."

Koenma began spluttering—not expecting such a blunt answer to the option of Botan having multiple partners.

"B-but! What if another demon comes to claim her?" he asked, morbidly curious. They gave him a sharp look making him gulp.

"They die." They answered plainly. George began to sweat even more, making a note to not get too close to Botan unless he wanted to meet his end.

"W-well! Regardless! You can't keep her from her duties like this! An arrangement needs to be made!"

"Fine. She ferries for one day a week. The rest of them go to me and Kurama." Hiei compromised causing Koenma to nearly choke on his pacifier.

"One day?! That's ridiculous! Three!"

"One. No more." Hiei said, not budging. He showed his katana at his side, making the prince and ogre gulp.

"I agree. That sounds fair. I say we go tell Botan the news she only has to work one day a week." Kurama said pleasantly.

"She'll probably spazz all over the place." Hiei said, covering his sword. Koenma gaped at them and pointed at them as they were leaving.

"H-hold on you two!" Scarlet and emerald eyes locked onto him with a will of iron, their steely gazes making him sweat. The glint of Hiei's sword shined and the rose Kurama had seemed to grow a little into a whip.

"Yes?" they asked, warning underlaying their tone. Koenma backed up.

"Oh! Nothing! Tell Botan to enjoy her new schedule! Ahahahahaha!" With that, the doors to his office closed and Koenma breathed a sigh of relief. George approached him.

"Looks like that didn't go at all like you planned, sir." George commented. Koenma rubbed his temples.

"I didn't think they would be so stubborn." Koenma admitted. George then gulped when he saw a devilish glint enter Koenma's eyes. "Though they got me to cut back on her ferry duties, they can't say anything if I send her and Yusuke on cases! Ha! That'll teach them!" he giddily brought up tons of case files, looking for the longest and most challenging ones to send to the Spirit Detective and his assistant. George sweat dropped. "Just because they are courting her doesn't mean I have to bend over backward for them! Haha!"

George just shook his head and prayed when the news reached the two demons they would be in the process of losing a lot of "Botan time", they didn't come murder him as well when they try to kill Koenma.

* * *

Karin: Here you go! Just a tiny oneshot from me. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
